John
|image=john.png |age=71 |tribes=Tierra, Fuerra |seasons=Survivor 1 |challenge=tribes: 4 / solo: 0 |votes=15 |place=3rd }}John was a contestant on Sims Survivor 1. He was part of the Tierra tribe, and merged with Fuego in Episode 7 to form Fuerra. John was the fourteenth and final person voted out of the game by Final Immunity winner Cris, finishing in third place. Survivor 1 John was the single most controversial contestant of the season, and will probably remain one of the most hated in every future season there is. Portraying himself as a racist, sexist, anti-Semitic, homophobic pedophile with a scat fetish, many viewers were left uncomfortable by his antics. Specifically, John is remembered for trying to kill his tribe on a number of occasions, as well as burning down his tribe camp twice. He is also remembered for being naked most of the time, making sexual comments towards his tribe (both adults and minors), singing popular songs with the lyrics changed to suit his perversions and prejudice, and his relationship with his pet rock, whom he called Rocky. Starting out on Tierra, John immediately came off as aloof when he couldn't give a proper confessional for the camera. He also made his tribe uncomfortable when he made sexually suggestive comments towards Alex (despite his apparent homophobia), and tried to attack teenager Rhea. Despite these early actions, John survived his tribe's first vote when Delores took the blame for losing the immunity challenge for her tribe. Alex and John then grew closer, and along with Shauna and Chad, they formed an unstoppable alliance which would continue to vote out those on the other side, namely Rhea and Kristin. John was chosen as the tribal ambassador for the merge meeting. He and Jesse spent the night at said location, where John would make Jesse uncomfortable with his comments about beating his wife, having sexual relations with his son, as well as other out of the blue, sexually graphic comments. The instance where John woke Jesse up by doing the "helicopter", nude, right above his head, did not help his case. John's alliance started picking off the remaining Fuego one by one, as Sarah, Linda, Jesse, and Lane were next to go. When six people remained, John suffered a psychotic breakdown in camp, attempting to force his tribe to worship his shit, which he revealed he had been saving up from the start. When this didn't work, John proceeded to throw his shit at his tribe while making monkey sounds. John then covered himself in his own shit and decided to throw a burning log at a tent, which caused the entire camp to burn down. These actions proved too much for Shauna, who herself suffered a nervous breakdown. John then ran off and disappeared for 24 hours, missing the next immunity challenge. Although it seemed clear John would be next to go, Alex decided to keep him in and target Tricia, the final Fuego member, instead. This caused a huge argument with Alex and Shauna, and the vote at Tribal Council ended in a tie between John and Tricia. Fearing the rock drawing tiebreaker, Shauna reluctantly switched her vote, sending Tricia home. With just the five original Tierra left, Alex and John targeted Cris, who has been on the outs of his tribe since the start, next. However, John shocked everyone when he voted for Chad instead, blindsiding him in a 3-2 vote. At the Final Four, John survived yet another tie when Shauna was voted out over him. At the Final Immunity challenge, which was the "Hand on a Hard Idol" challenge, John attempted to pull a Richard Hatch, stepping off not long after the challenge began. This move backfired, however, as challenge winner Cris voted John out, sending him to the jury as its final member. Votes Cast *Episode 101: Delores *Episode 103: Rhea *Episode 104: Kristin *Episode 107: Sarah *Episode 108: Jesse *Episode 109: Jesse *Episode 110: Lane *Episode 111: Tricia *Episode 112: Chad *Episode 113 F4: Shauna Votes Received *Episode 101: Cris, Delores, Rhea *Episode 103: Cris, Kristin, Rhea *Episode 109: Jesse, Lane *Episode 111: Cris, Shauna, Tricia //REVOTE// Cris *Episode 113 F4: Cris, Shauna *Episode 113 F3: Cris Trivia *First person to receive votes in two Tribal Councils. *First person to be involved in, and survive, two tie votes. *John has the most votes cast against him in Survivor 1 with 15, beating out Jesse and Lane's 10 each. *Despite making it all the way to 3rd place, John is the only contestant in his season to have never had a proper confessional. *John, along with Kristin, later competed on the first season of Sims Big Brother. **On Sims Big Brother, John's last name was revealed to be Andersen. Category:Contestants Category:Survivor 1 Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Tierra Members Category:In 70's Category:Seniors Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Fuerra Members Category:Final Four Category:3rd Place Category:Jury Members Category:Survivor 1 Jury Members